


My Lucifer is Lonely

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Adam Sackler Ghostwrote This, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mind Reading, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Rey makes a deal with the devil, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, incubus!Kylo, mild dubious consent, rey gets proneboned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: Rey makes a deal with a demon named Kylo Ren. Shameless smut ensures.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	My Lucifer is Lonely

Rey cracked open the leather-bound tome in her lap, and trailed her fingers over the yellowed paper. She sat cross-legged in front of a cheap mirror propped against the wall, a circle of dancing flames glowed around her, filling the cleared corner of her studio with the light, pleasant scent of beeswax.

Trepidation curled warm in her stomach as she scanned the page. Behind her, the box fan hummed in her window, joining a chorus of cicadas and crickets. 

_You’ve lost your goddamned mind, Nema_.

She pushed the thought away and fiddled with the dark hair knotted atop her head, pulling it tight and secure with an exhale. Another tug at the base of her bun, and she was ready. She’d already cast the circle--though she’d felt dumb spinning slowly around the room with her hand out and imagining a force field. 

Rey flicked on her phone’s flashlight app, and began to read the text aloud in a halting voice. She’d penciled in the specific names and titles she needed above the formulaic text of the incantation.

“Hail Hecate, queen of the underworld, lady of the cross-roads, mistress of magic. I beseech you to part the veil that I may pass.”

She paused, waiting for…something. Shouldn’t she be feeling warm and fuzzy right now? Protected? Half the members of r/witches said it was like getting a hug from the universe when you casted a circle and parted the veil the first time. 

Rey felt distinctly unembraced.

Waiting a beat, Rey shrugged and continued reading. 

“Hail Hecate, Bitch-Queen of the Underworld, Lady of Three Faces, Mistress of Hounds. These gifts I give to show my faith.”

Using a surprisingly steady hand, Rey filled three small ceramic bowls with offerings: salt, honey, beer. She lifted each bowl up, toasting the mirror and trying not to feel self-conscious. Heat gathered on the back of her neck and she fought the urge to look behind her for her imagined audience. The mirror showed nothing but a ghostly reflection of the room warmed by dancing shadows. Rey blinked, clearing her vision.

“Lady, I give myself up unto your divine service. Guide me in my quest for knowledge. I pledge my faith unto you!”

Rey picked up a steak knife laying on the floor next to her and pricked the pad of her index finger. Squeezing the wound she let a few drops of blood pool into a new bowl before adding the honey, salt, beer and grinding down to a paste. Rey grimaced but she tipped the bowl to her lips and drank deeply.

With a disgusted gasp she set the empty bowl down. The candles flickered around her, dancing in the muggy air as a bead of sweat trickled down her rib cage and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. The quiet surrounded her, wrapping her in the heat and protection of flame. Her eyes felt heavy, sluggish…

The most horrendous pain erupted in her stomach, and Rey lurched out of the circle, scrambling for the bathroom.

* * *

Rey woke up cold with gravel beneath her cheek instead of the linoleum of her bathroom. Confused, she sat up and gazed around. Her brain struggled to process the alien landscape--no longer in her studio apartment, she was at a crossroads somewhere... _else_. It was nighttime, but the moon shone bright, illuminating a forest that seemed to swirl past the horizon up into the night sky. A trill of fear ran down her spine. Rey felt like she was at the base of the world, looking onto the yawning glittering heavens. She felt as if she would slip and tumble into the void. 

She stood, eyes fixed skyward as she dusted teh gravel from the back of her legs. A long moment passed before she tore her gaze away from the stars; the world itself seemed to shift, the roads curving down towards a cavernous horizon. Rey scrambled backwards trying not to fall into the horizon of space. The only sound was that of her bare feet on the dirt ground and her strained breathing.

“Rey.”

Warm breath caressed her neck and she spun around.

Nothing but the crest of the world, the forest, and the road. When she turned again it was as if she had stepped a hundred yards down the path. The forest surrounded her, the moon shining down between the break in the trees. Another step--one she didn’t remember making--and in front of her, further down the dirt road, the warm glow of a fire beckoned. Another step and she was before a cottage, the fire glittering through the frosted front window.

The door swung open, though she hadn’t raised her fist to knock. Rey swallowed, glancing over her shoulder back down the path. If she had walked in a different direction, would she have ended up at this cottage? A shadow passed over the moon, plunging the path into darkness.

“The only way out is through,” she reminded herself. 

“Rey.”

Startled, she stepped forward, and as she passed the threshold the door swung shut behind her.

“Hello?” Her voice seemed to die in the air, smothered by the roaring fire.

Candles lining the wall sparked to light as she found herself at the bottom of the stairs. Her feet made no noise as she walked up the bare wooden treads, and the landing appeared abruptly, lit by silvered moonlight falling through an eggshell dome.

“Rey.”

It came from her left this time, down a wood paneled hallway. As she moved forward, the candles continued to spark to life before her and sputtered out as she passed.

“Who’s there?” She called.

At her words, the hall ended. No door loomed before her, rather she was met by her own reflection. Eyes wide, she watched with a frozen sort of horror as the hallway behind her began collapsing in on itself, rushing towards her with harrowing speed.

The surface of the mirror rippled, and a man appeared, tall and pale. He held one large, pale hand out towards her, piercing the glass as if it were water. 

“Take my hand.”

Without thinking, Rey reached for him. His grip locked around her wrist, clamping down with black and pointed nails glittering against her skin like scales. Behind the wall was speeding closer, ready to crush her. He wrenched her forward and as the hallway collapsed out of existence, Rey crossed the quicksilver threshold.

And stood in her own room.

“You’re clever for a human.”

She spun around. The voice came from her spell area but instead of the mirror and carefully drawn floor circle, the corner was shrouded in shadow.

Still, she could feel him watching her.

“Reveal yourself!” Rey winced at the high pitch in her voice. 

Still, much to her surprise, the darkness dripped away, melting down his silhouette, until he seemed to bloom into reality. 

“You’re not Hecate.” It was all she could think to say. 

He didn’t smile and she thought at first he hadn’t heard her, but then she noticed a flicker in his gaze; his dark eyes going soft as molten gold. “No. I’m not.”

A tinge of indignation stabbed through her, “I sacrificed to Hecate. Who the fuck are you?”

He laughed, slipping along the wall, melting once again into the darkness of her studio. Rey strained her eyes, looking for clues of him in the dull reflection of her refrigerator.

“You need a teacher,” he whispered at her ear, warm breath teasing her neck. “I can show you the ways of magic.”

She spun in the direction of his voice, but all she found was her own empty bed and rumpled sheets.

“At what price?”

The reply was out of her mouth before she could think it through. _This_ is _what you wanted, isn't? A teacher._

He laughed, a sound that enveloped her in warmth just as he appeared behind her. She saw them in the mirror—not her mirror, but _the_ mirror from her dream, or vision, or whatever it was—his looming form and black halo of hair, his face still in shadows behind her though his eyes glowed that eerie golden black.

“I don’t want your soul,” he purred.

His black nails clicked together, slicing through the tie in her chestnut hair. Rey had no doubt that his nails-- _claws--_ were razor sharp, perhaps poisoned. He stroked them down the side of her cheek.

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice more breathless than shaky now. 

“Your cunt.”

Sharp, hot pleasure throbbed through her body at his reply. 

“ _Excuse me_?” She tried to turn to face him, but an arm as strong as marble locked around her shoulders. 

“I want your cunt,” he enunciated, rubbing a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger.

She was so aware of him, aware of his big hard body pressed against hers, of the musky, almost feral scent of him that made her thoughts fuzzy.

“You wanna fuck me?” _Completely ludicrous…_. The idea made her dizzy.

“Yes.”

“But why?”

Instead of words, a burning gnawing hunger bloomed in her bones, a ravening emptiness between her legs that made her breasts ache and her toes curl. With a cry, her legs gave out as raw need consumed her. And just as viciously as it had descended upon her, the feeling fled, leaving her limp and gasping in his arms. 

“That’s…how you feel?” she asked, her voice shaking as she struggled to get her feet under her.

That howling _need_ had lit her entire body on fire--every inch of skin and nerve ending burned with awareness that she was being touched but that it wasn’t enough--with the awareness that her body was empty of him. 

“Nearly always.” His tone was clipped, matter of fact. “Give me your body little mortal. I’ll make you feel so good.”

She didn’t doubt that. Still, Rey managed to marshal her last brain cell towards at least pretending to take control of the situation.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Someone who can give you everything.” 

Of course he wasn't going to answer her--at least not the first time. 

“Who are you?” She demanded again. 

This time, he really did smile, and though dimples pressed at the corners of his red, red mouth, there was no mirth in his eyes. “Let me show you.”

The room around them shifted, melting away as the walls thinned into translucent glass. The world settled around her like a Victorian hothouse, lush and humid. Instead of standing in the middle of her room, she was on a sort of platform bed cushioned with thick mattresses and duvets. The bed was surrounded on all sides by a shallow pool fed with small bubbling fountains evenly spaced down the length of the room. Greenery crowded along the perimeter. 

“Would you like some?”

She turned to find him sprawled amongst a pile of cushions, holding a glittering cup. Her eyes narrowed on the glass goblet, where the liquid shimmered golden in the dim light. 

“Is it safe?”

“For you?” He asked, before taking a drink. “Not especially.”

“Give me your name,” she asked for the third time, not trying to hide the exasperation in her tone. 

_Why was he playing these word games when we could be..._

He gave her a sly wink. “Come closer and I’ll tell you.”

She stared at him, wary and unwilling to entrap herself further. She had been treating this like a dream—something that couldn’t harm her—but Rey was quite certain he _was_ dangerous. The sinful way he was looking at her was 

When it became apparent that she wasn’t going to come closer, he sighed, “call me Kylo.”

It wasn’t his true name, of course, but it didn’t feel like a lie either. Rey nodded.

“Kylo,” she liked the way the letters felt on her tongue. “You’re a demon.”

A squat octagonal table appeared between them, ladened with little dishes of fruits, cream, and honey, along with a second cup and a carafe of the golden drink. Her mouth watered at the spread. Would it be rude to eat without permission?

“Yes. I am.”

Her gaze snapped to his. “I didn’t think you’d admit it.”

“Lying by omission is lazy. Eat,” he gestured at a bowl of ruby-red strawberries.

Needing no other prompting, Rey took one and dipped it in the cream. He watched, transfixed, as she brought the ripe fruit to her lips and bit into it. Flavor exploded on her tongue in a blur of red and gold. She could feel the juice and cream dripping down her chin, but she didn’t care. The flavors were dazzling. A moan slipped past her lips and Kylo leaned forward.

“Try the honey,” he prompted.

She did. Dipping a second strawberry in the honey with her free hand, she alternated between the heavy, clotted cream and the thick, syrupy honey.

“These are the best strawberries I’ve ever had,” she exclaimed after a half dozen or more.

“You can have as many as you like,” he said, voice soft and surprisingly gentle.

Rey paused, another strawberry halfway to her lips, before returning it to her bowl. Wasn’t she just thinking about how dangerous he was?

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” she declared, trying not to wince at the snotty tone her words took. “I don’t trust things that are too good to be true.”

“A fine complement,” Kylo chuckled. “Thank you.”

Rey scowled, “I mean, why is sex a fair trade for…”

She didn’t know how to finish the question. How was sex with her a fair trade for anything? He was _beautiful_ , and whether it was a glamour or nature, every facet of him was designed to draw her in. He was so big--broad and tall with thighs like tree trunks. Rey could imagine herself happily bouncing up and down on his lap, making sure to rub her little clit against the hard muscle of his thigh while he suckled her nipples--

“Fucking _hell_ ,” he growled, lunging for her. 

The table between them disappeared and Kylo invaded her space, bringing his face into stark relief. Golden-brown eyes that seemed to burn deep within were set with heavy, dark brows that gave him a slightly sinister air. A patrician nose gave way to a full, expressive mouth. 

_Gods that mouth, I want it on me_ \--

Kylo surrounded her, covering her with his big body, as he wedged one thigh between her own. She could feel his erection pressed hot and hard against her stomach, sending a thrill through her. 

He held himself up on one forearm and caressed her face, his nails cold against her skin.

“You’re a dirty little bitch, aren’t you?” His whisper soft voice was filled with understanding.

She felt too hot, too flushed, too achy. “I…well…”

She couldn’t think straight with his heavy weight pressing her into the plush cushions. It felt _so good_ to have him above her, to feel the power of his form against her smaller one. 

“It’s okay,” Kylo tilted his head towards her, and she felt herself strain to meet him. “I feel it too.”

He kissed her forehead, his thigh grinding against her. “I feel how lonely you are, how _needy_.”

Rey whimpered. His cock felt _massive_ against her. All she could think of was straddling his trim hips and rubbing herself against him like a fucking animal in heat. As it was, her hips were rolling, jerking against the thigh wedged between her legs.

“Kylo,” she moaned, though it was swallowed by his lips as they captured hers in a kiss.

“Do you want me to make it better,” he purred, one big hand cupping her breast, his thumb rubbing against the stiff little nipple it found, sending heat blooming across her chest. “Do you want me to make your achy pussy feel better?”

His words crashed over her, sending spirals of heat and need through her. Her pussy clenched in response, a reminder of how empty she felt. The way he talked to her-- _gods_ \--it was obscene. 

Obscene and hot as hell. 

“Please, Kylo,” Rey keened as she ground her aching clit against his thigh. She couldn’t _think--_ couldn’t even breath except to inhale is sinful cologne. “Please. Fuck me.”

He smelled of the forest, of leaves and moss, of dark rich earth. 

Kylo pressed his thumb to the corner of her lips, forcing their kiss deeper, his tongue conquering her mouth. Rey moaned into his kiss as light exploded behind her eyes and her body went limp. Her hips shuddered, jerking as a small, hot orgasm flushed through her. 

“Good girl,” Kylo said into her mouth. “Good little mortal.” 

She felt his hands grasp her waist, practically spanning it with his big hands. His skin was hot against hers, and she felt the outline of him bloom against her skin even after he moved his hand away. Up went her oversized t-shirt, over her head, and the demon grinned when he saw that she wasn’t wearing anything under except for a pair of red cotton panties. 

“Fuck. Your plump little tits look delicious.” Kylo licked his lips, his eyes riveted to her chest.

He cupped her breast with both hands, pushing them together and kneading them, before he bent his dark head and sucked one nipple into his mouth. Rey’s back arched off the bed as desire shot directly from the stiff peak in his mouth to her already aching cunt. He released her tit with a wet pop and began kissing his way down, through the valley of her breasts. 

“These panties are pretty,” he said, cupping her between the legs. “Shall I see what’s under them? Hmmm?”

Rey nodded weakly, her mind still focused on the delicious way her left nipple throbbed from his mouth.

Kylo peeled the red cotton down her legs, until he sat hunched at her feet. Rey stilled as she watched him bring her underwear to his face and inhaled deeply, his dark gaze locked on hers. Her breath hitched, mouth slightly open at the sight. It was...it was...it made her wish he’d stuff those panties in her mouth and fuck her already. 

He grinned, and Rey realized his canines were ever so pointed. 

“Look at you,” he growled. “Flushed and naked and _delicious_.”

And then he fell between her legs like a ravenous beast and her cunt was the feast that would slake his hunger. His big hands slid under her hips and he tugged her down the bed. Kylo threw one of her legs over his shoulder, spreading her wide as his mouth locked on the plump wet flesh between her thighs. She felt the flat length of his tongue drag over her from her virgin ass to her clit. Rey grasped her fists in his soft, soft hair and screamed.

“Oh my god,” she moaned, her words falling from her lips like water from a brook. “Oh my god. Fuck, oh fuck. Please! Please, Kylo, please--”

Her body, already sensitive and hot from riding his thigh, felt as if she were consumed by flames as his hot mouth kissed and lapped her cunt. Rey whined in the back of her throat as he began to thrust inside her with his tongue, curling and sucking, impossibly long. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh _god_ ,” Rey sobbed. _Dear fucking Christ._

Kylo slapped her thigh making her gasp and jerk in surprise. “Don’t pray to him; I’m your god now.”

Kylo grasped her left breast in his hand, fondling her, tweaking and pinching her nipple until the stiff little peak _throbbed_. 

_Smack_.

His palm hit the soft mound of her breast and Rey cried out as pleasure throbbed from the invisible print of his hand. 

“Fuck Kylo fuck oh FUCK!”

Kylo sucked hard on her clit and pressed one thick finger into her tight channel. He pushed inside of her, his finger already big and filling. _So good_. Rey’s toes curled as pure pleasure rippled in overwhelming waves through her body. The thrust of his finger sped up, and she flung her head back, eyes blind to the night sky above her as the room seemed to tilt on its axis. 

When she had caught her breath, he was sitting back watching her. Once the hazy of pleasure cleared from her vision, Kylo gave her cunt a light slap. Rey let out a guttural moan, her entire body shaking at the after sparks of pleasure that shot through her. 

“I think you’re ready to take me, little mortal.” Kylo declared, a gleam of triumph in his dark eyes. “Would you like that? Hmm?”

“Yes, please,” she managed to stutter, watching with anticipation and hunger as he rubbed the fat bulge straining his trousers. 

With slow, deliberate motions Kylo pulled his black shirt over his head before he move down to his trousers. Unbuttoning them, he pulled down the zipper. Rey felt her mouth go dry though the air itself was heavy with her anticipation. He pushed the fabric down muscular thighs before it dissipated like smoke into the night. 

Rey’s jaw dropped. His body was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. The demon looked as if he had been carved from marble: pale white skin dotted with dark freckles and moles that seemed to glow in the moonlight flowed over perfectly chiseled muscles; he was all broad shoulders, strong arms, and big thighs. Dark hair dusted his arms and legs, though his chest was smooth and bare. Rey’s eyes traveled down further and her breath caught in her throat.

His cock was _colossal_ , just as she’d hoped. It hung, thick and veined, between his legs. Looking at it made her feel achy and flushed, made her breath come in hard, rapid pants and her pulse hammer in her throat. Made her pussy throb at the thought of it stretching her, of molding her tight channel to his shape. 

She rubbed her thighs together and whined. Rey needed it inside her. And she needed it now. Still, she mused while licking her lips, her throat was aching just as badly as her cunt. 

Kylo grasped his big shaft by the base and gave it a few hard tugs. “I’ll let you play with it next time, kitten. Right now I need to fuck that greedy little hole between your legs.”

Snatching her ankle, Kylo flipped her onto her stomach. Rey huffed in surprise and she tried to push herself up onto her forearms, but one massive palm between her shoulder blades held her down. Her eyes landed on the mirror where it stretched along the wall in front of her, its gilt frame disappearing up into curtained shadows. Rey’s eyes met his in the glass, and the demon grinned at her. A pair of silk ropes appeared in front of her, trailing from where they were anchored in the wall. 

“Spread your legs and hold on tight.”

Kylo rose above her, his lips curled back in a feral smile. Rough hands shoved her legs apart and he began to press the head of his cock against her entrance. Rey grunted and snatched the silk handles in front of her, her knuckles going white. Inch by inch he wedged his fat cock into her, stretching and opening her to him. Rey panted, her cheeks puffing as her body adjusted to his inhuman size.

Kylo dropped himself onto his forearms and Rey saw stars at the abrupt feeling of his shaft splitting her wide. She must have made a noise because she felt his warm hand rubbing circles against the small of her back. 

“You’re taking my big cock so well, baby,” he soothed. “ _So well_. Ugh--halfway there.”

“Half?” She felt stuffed to burst, could feel every ridge and vein of his shaft as it invaded her cunt. “I don’t know if more will fit.”

Kylo chuckled, though there was no humor in it. “It will.”

And then he pushed his hips forward-- _unrelentingly forward_ \--and Rey felt stretched and open and so, so god damned full. Kylo grunted like a beast in rut and laid himself on top of her, sinking his cock to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt her jaw drop.

One claw-tipped hand grasped her chin, keeping her face upright and next to his.

“Pay attention sweetheart,” he rasped. “Watch me wreck your little pussy.”

In the mirror before them he kissed her temple. 

Then Kylo began to ride her with hellish intensity. His sculpted ass clenched with each hard, purposeful snap of his hips, yet he was kissing the side of her face with a tenderness that did not match the almost vicious force of his big body driving into her prone form. The bed rocked beneath the force of their bodies. Sensation overwhelmed her--her nipples throbbed from the way the silk sheets abraded them. His heavy body pressed her into the featherbed as his sweat slicked chest slid against her back. 

“Good girl, good girl,” he panted, letting his face drop against her throat. “You take my demon cock so well.”

Rey shuddered, her body jolting at his words, at the hot press of his mouth against her neck, as he surrounded her utterly. 

“Fuck your pussy is so tight,” he grunted, withdrawing his hips and snapping them forward. “I’m going to ruin you for humans, for anyone else. Nothing’s going to fill you like me.”

His words trigged another orgasm, and Rey lost herself to his relentless fucking, her eyes fluttered closed as she surrendered. Kylo pressed a finger against her lips, and Rey began to suck. She had wanted to take him into her mouth, to lavish her tongue on his thick shaft. Rey wanted to gag on his dick. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he grunted, pulling his finger out of her mouth with a slick pop. “Next time, sweetheart. You can suck on my cock until you pass out.”

She moaned in response and clutched his forearms--needing to hold on to him, to touch him, as he used her small body. 

Kylo reared back into a kneeling position, momentarily leaving her empty. Rey whined. It turned to a scream when he grasped her hips and lifted her onto his cock. She scrambled to get her legs under her, though Kylo had one strong arm pinning her hips into place. He caged her shoulders with his other hand, holding her back against his broad, hard chest. 

Oh _fuck_. She’d never felt this full, this stuffed. It was like her stomach after a big meal, full and warm. She could feel every twitch and throb, every jerk and thrust of his cock as it filled her over and over again. In the mirror, Rey could see her stomach bulge each time brought her down on his shaft. 

“Kylo,” she panted. “Please.” 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” he bit out, voice strained and crackling. 

Her hand drifted down to cup her lower stomach. “Cum inside me. _Oh god_ , Kylo, give me your cum.”

He leaned back against a decadent pile of cushions and pillows, so that she rested against his chest. Legs spread wide and feet planted firmly, Kylo continued to rock into her, but now she could see just how obscene it looked. Her legs were looped over his thigh, her plump cunt was stretched and flushed rosy red. And everything from her thighs to his balls were slicked in her need for him.

She watched, hypnotized, as his shaft disappeared inside of her. Slowly his hand slid between her legs, and calloused fingers fluttered against her sensitive flesh. 

“Look at this messy pussy,” he whispered, his fingers playing with her clit. “So _greedy_. My dirty little slut got her needy cunt juices everywhere. Isn’t that right?”

“Ye...yess,” she managed to huff out as she nodded, her reflection’s head bobbling like a doll. 

Her addled mind could think of nothing but the cock wedged inside of her and the man holding her. 

“Good girl,” to the column of her neck he pressed hot open mouthed kisses that would leave bruises in the morning. “Cum for me, Rey, cum for your demon lover.”

In the mirror, his eyes simmered a golden red as she watched, hypnotized, as he dragged a pointed claw along her clit. Fire bloomed in his path that licked and spread through her belly and between her thighs, outwards, radiating pure unadulterated ecstasy. Rey let go, letting her body shutter and clench around the thick cock plowing between her legs. Her head lolled against his shoulder, and Kylo captured her mouth in a slow, deep kiss. 

It seemed to go on and on--her body shaking from the epicenter of her wet, slick heat. He fucked her with slow, determined thrusts through her orgasm, until she was limp in his arms. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised, kissing her forehead, her closed eyelids, her jaw, and laying her onto her back on the silken sheets. 

Kylo gripped one of her thighs, helping her hold her legs open. He anchored his other hand in her hair, his thumb brushing her face. Rey threw her arms around his neck, her nails clutching at his shoulders and hair. She was wet and hot and ready for him this time, and Kylo thrust himself to the hilt inside of her in one smooth motion. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as he rode her slow and deep. Little gasps and sighs fell from her lips as he panted and grunted against her neck. There was nothing for her but the silk at her back and his body above her, nothing but the feeling of his cock--of _him_ \--pressed so deep inside of her she wasn’t sure that they weren’t made for this, for each other. 

“I’m going to cum inside of you,” he said, nipping at her earlobe. “Fill you to the brim with my seed. Fill this little cunt with hot, wicked demon spunk. That makes you wet doesn’t it? Makes your little pussy grip my big cock tight.”

Rey’s universe collapsed to this--this moment, this feeling of being fucked so thoroughly, so relentlessly. His words rolled over her, his deep voice soft and please. _Oh god thank god I’ve please him, i’ve please my demon--_

“You’re such a naughty little slut, aren’t you? Letting a big bad monster like me dick you down, letting me shove this big cock in your pure little cunt.”

“Yes,” she panted, her hips flexing in time with his. Rey tightened her legs around his waist, holding him inside of her. “Come inside of me, Kylo, fill me up, fill me--give me your cum--”

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, hot breath fanning her neck. “Oh _fuck_. _Rey_.”

He began bucking his hips hard, _wild_ as if his soul depended on it. She babble soft nonsense, soft words and encouragement, begging pleas. _I need you_.

He jerked hard and finally, _finally_ , hilted himself inside of her, his thick shaft throbbing as wave after wave of hot seed filled her.

Rey was boneless, senseless, sprawled across the bed. Gathering her in his arms, he rolled them to their side and tucked her against his chest. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head again and again. “Good girl. My good girl. My Rey.”

“My demon,” she murmured, her eyes growing heavy as he held her. “My Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Mom Voice* This isn't a real witchcraft ritual. Do not try to summon demons or make deals with goddesses. Hecate will kick your ass if you fuck with her. Also, don't bone random men who show up in your bedroom, mmkay?


End file.
